


Oh Death

by MalevolentDeceiver



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Beating, Blood, Gen, Gore, Hemospectrum slurrs, M/M, Necrophilia, Physical Abuse, Sober Gamzee Makara, Swearing, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentDeceiver/pseuds/MalevolentDeceiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is running for his life but doesn't get very far. A certain sober someone finds him and all hell breaks loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short piece I came up with while listening to "Oh Death" by Jen Titus.
> 
> Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie

Karkat ran, he ran as fast as he could. the occasional honk would echo, causing the smaller troll's blood pusher to beat faster. He couldn't deal with much more of this. He took a quick turn around the corner only to be pulled back by a slightly wet and sticky hand over his mouth.

"Why you runnin' best motherfuckin friend?" Gamzee's deep voice whispered right by his ear. He began to drag Karkat back, all the while the smaller troll kicked and struggled. A juggling club came down on his head, knocking the red-blooded troll into unconsciousness.

When the low-blooded troll woke up, he was tied up in a dimly lit room. Blood had dried to the side of his face and it itched, he could just barely make out the figure of another. It was Gamzee, he was hunched over, whispering. Karkat couldn't quite tell what the other was saying and quite frankly, he didn't want to. Gamzee approached him, his hands dripped with the umber blood of Tavros Nitram. The high blood held up Tav's head in one hand, facing him. this reminded Karkat of the him and William Shakespeare. Tavros' mouth hung open, blood dripped from his lips onto the ground. Karkat's stomach churned. The bard brought the head closer to him.

"Okay bro..." and with that, he kissed said head. That send Karkat over the edge. Bile came up through his protein chute. He turned his head to vomit. The vile smell filled the room.

"Aww bro, you sick? well lucky for you I know just what will make you mother fuckin better." Gamzee set the head in front of Karkat. "Keep him company Tav-bro..." With that he let. Karkat took this time to try to figure out a way to get out of this horrible situation. He tested his bindings, if he could just - Too late, Gamzee was back with a pie tin.

"Oh God..." Karkat whimpered.

"This will make you better bro." Gamzee smiled.

"I - I feel fine Gamzee b-but you don't look so good, maybe you should eat it." Karkat could barely put the sentence together, he was so nervous. Rage filled the high blood's eyes. He dropped the tin, the fuzzy glowing slime sloshed out a little.

"MOTHER FUCKER! Do you think I'm that motherfuckin stupid?!" His fist slammed into the smaller troll's stomach. "That shit rusted my motherfuckin think pan, stopped me from realizin my true potential as a High motherfuckin Subjugglator." Gamzee was about to hit Karkat again, but he held his head and stepped back. A feral growl came from deep within his throat. "Shut the mother fuck up! I know!" He bellowed, hitting the side of his head. Karkat looked confused.

"Gamzee... I'm your moirail... Let me help you." Karkat pleaded.

"Shut the mother fuck up, gutter blood!" Gamzee started to beat him again. Blood soaked the floor. Karkat had died about half way through the beating but Gamzee didn't stop, or rather, he couldn't stop. He was too angry, too filled with _rage_. He eventually paused and looked down, seeing the bruised and bloody body that used to be his moirail. He panted softly and sat in the candy red puddle of blood, facing the wall. He dipped his fingers in the liquid he seated himself in and smeared it on the wall, the red hue mixed with the green, blue and brown that already painted the wall. It made those darker colors seem so... light. Gamzee's eyes were half lidded, he was calm, the voices were calm.

Everything was calm.


End file.
